I Still Don't Like You
by ruby-soldiers
Summary: When Sara and Leonard are trapped in the Waverider's freezing hull, something may have happened that no one else knows about... something like a kiss. Captain Canary One-shot.
**Hey guys! This is my first story for this fandom so I hope you like it. I've shipped Captain Canary since the beginning and decided on a whim to write a one-shot. I know that Sara's into girls but I've got a sneaking suspicion that she's bi/pan. Anyhoo, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DC's Legends of Tomorrow or any of it's characters. I'm not capable of owning that much badass-ery.**

 **Also, a lot of the dialog is from 1x7 so the lovely writers get credit for it.**

* * *

"I suppose this feels like a day at the beach for you."

The pair was in the Waverider's hull, where they'd attempted to fix the breach in the hull (thank you, space pirates). But, with the cold gun out of juice and the doors locked tight, they were stuck and freezing.

"If I had to pick a way to die, freezing wouldn't be the worst," Leonard admitted, shivering.

There was a pause, after which he asked, "What's it like? Dying? I imagine you've got a unique perspective."

Sara's brow furrowed, as if she never had given it a lot of thought. "Yeah, it's funny. I mean, you'd expect it to be terrifying. Just panic, and fear."

He could tell that there was more to what she was saying, so he pushed further. "What'd you feel?"

"I guess lonely?" she said it like a question. She seemed to think about it a moment longer before confirming, "Yeah, like everybody I loved was a million miles away."

In a moment of silence, Sara glanced at the man next to her. The way he looked at her as she talked wasn't sympathetic, like some people had been, but simply like he was listening. Something told her that he would always listen to her that attentively, as long as she had something to say.

"I mean I don't like you but," she shrugged her shoulders, "at least I'm not dying alone."

Leonard wrapped his arms tighter around himself before speaking. "The closest I ever came to dying was the day I met Mick."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"No, it wasn't like that. I was my first day in juvie, I was 14 and the smallest kid in there by far. Some of the older kids wanted to make sure I knew it. So, they jumped me. I fought back but, one of 'em had a shiv…," he trailed off.

Sara watched him carefully as he relayed the story, interested.

"I figured that was it, until Mick stepped in," he said, and his expression grew nostalgic, and then hardened again. "And they didn't mess with me after that. He's been standing up for me ever since."

She understood now why the man next to her, who was cold and constant, was so close to someone who was so heated and unstable. But, everyone on that ship knew Mick's only loyalty was to his partner. "Let's just hope he's standing up for Rip and Jax now."

"Who else is gonna take on those pirates?"

Time passed without either of them saying anything. At some point during the silence Sara moved to the other side of Len, saying that some of the machinery behind them was stabbing her in the back. The "Captain" only chuckled and invited her on over.

The longer they stayed in there the colder it got. When the canary's teeth chattering became audible, Leonard shrugged off his jacket without a word and draped it over her shoulders. Sara began to protest but was quickly quieted by his words. "Just take it. You're smaller than me, you need it more than I do."

She did take it, but while she was warmer than she was without it, it was still bitter cold. A light frost began to decorate the walls and when Len looked down at the small figure next to him, he found that there was ice covering her eyebrows and laced in her eyelashes. If they weren't dying, it would've been elegant. He himself could feel the frost that was surely forming on his facial hair. Never before did he want to escape the cold so badly.

"Nothing quite like dying to make you think about all the mistakes, all the wrong choices," he said. He found it almost difficult to speak, as he was shivering so hard he could barely get the words out.

"Is this Leonard Snart coming to God in his final moments?" the canary asked, and the teasing in her voice was still there, even on the brink of death.

Her comment made him laugh. "Hardly."

He rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them with the friction, when he realized that he couldn't feel them anymore. "Just...wishing I could take a few things back. I should've left Mick in future Star City."

"Why didn't you?" she asked, the cold clear in her shivering voice.

"Without me to keep him in check… Mick can be a scary guy," Len admitted.

It took effort to get the words out of her shivering mouth but she did say, "Agreed. I hate to break it to you but, even if we do make it out of here alive," she sucked in a breath and looked at the man beside her, "you're still gonna have a problem on your hands. I've seen enough to know that Mick's in a dark place. He's not coming back."

Wrapping the dark jacket around herself tighter, she gave up on trying to make herself warmer and leaned into the man next to her. For someone called Captain Cold, he was surprisingly warm. Sara gravitated towards his heat, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She could feel him tense beneath her, so she looked up at him.

The expression that she saw on his face could only be described as one thing: conflict. He looked like half of himself wanted something and the other half of himself was completely against it. The only problem was the Sara didn't know what either of the sides wanted.

"What's going on in your head?" she asked.

His eyes finally met hers and stayed there for a moment before he spoke. "Nothing quite like dying to make you think about all the opportunities you've missed."

Sara raised an eyebrow. The cold was slowing down her thought process and she wasn't in the mood to think to hard about vague things. Seeing her confusion, the Captain only sighed. Instead of answering her silent question for more of an explanation he started to raise a hand. He seemed to be concentrating very hard on keeping it steady as it made it's way up to her chin.

She found herself leaning in to his hand when it came up to cup her cheek. It was probably cold, but in comparison to the wintry chill she felt, his hand felt like summer. Leonard gently tilted her face up so that she was looking directly at him. Everything else disappeared. Everything besides, the pair of people who were suddenly so much closer than before. And the bitter cold that refused to leave.

But Sara found it easy to ignore the cold when Leonard leaned down and connected their lips. The kiss started out slow, which was probably very unlike the both of them. But, as the action warmed the both of them, the kiss grew more and more intense. Somewhere during the mix Sara's hand had made it to his chest and now had his shirt in her fist. Len's other hand was now tangled in her hair.

She wasn't sure which one of them pulled away first but she was sure of the cold that encompassed her afterward. She stayed close to him, fearing the frigid chill around them. When Leonard began to pull away, she made a small noise of protest. This caused him to chuckle and say, "I'm only adjusting. And what happened to not liking me?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I still don't like you."


End file.
